


Ghost Fundy AU

by Pillow_Girl1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Fundy Au, Insane Wilbur Soot, No beta I'll die like Tommy, Sorry Not Sorry, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Au where Fundy dies and becomes a ghost just like dear old dad.request for different takes or senators are open!
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Ghost Fundy AU

It had been a normal day, well his messed up version of normal. Just another day of spying on the president, taking notes and keeping L'manberg from completely collapsing. It was at noon when Schlatt woke and started drinking. 

"Fundy! Hey, you look stressed come get a drink!" Yelled the President

"No, I still-"

"Now" Schlatt went from almost happy to serious in a split second, Fundy wasn't going to make Schlatt ask again.

Fundy sat across from Schlatt who handed him a drink, he smelled it to make sure it wasn't tampered with before downing it in one. 

"Wow, damm I wasn't expecting that" 

"Most people don't"

The Ram hybrid grinned a little before asking

"So how many lives do you have?"

"What?"

"Well there's a battle coming up and I just wanted to make sure you would survive it"

"Two" Fundy answered honestly for once

Schlatt handed him another shot and said 

"Bottoms up"

Their conversation turned more normal they talked about business and what it's like to be a hybrid, Schlatt was giving him more drinks this whole time, but soon Fundy started to feel sick. Schlatt noticed

"So Fundy, one thing I forgot to mention is that I know you are a spy... the poison I gave you takes around four minutes to kill you and I'll be waiting by your bed when you respawn to stab you through the heart"

The last shot had tasted a little off, then the rest of the shot sunk into Fundy's foggy mind. 

"What?" Fundy slurred, trying to stand up but failing.

The Tyrant smiled and walked out the door with a nethrite sword in hand and Fundy couldn't move. He had stopped smelling the shots like 5 rounds ago, this is how he would go? Dead all alone in Manberg? No one to care other than a dictator? He felt happy that he was so drunk he couldn't really feel the myriad of emotions he should be. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Schlatt standing over him.

"I'll make this quick, sorry kid"

A flash of pain then nothing.

Schlatt stared at the corpse in front of him, he was so so alone. He had cared for Fundy he really did, the kid was smart and had been dealt a bad hand in life but he had betrayed him. Did the kid really deserve to die permanently? Tears started to fall, the kid might not have deserved this but the least he could do is give him a funeral but Shclatt would be the only one to attend or even know of it. How sad was this, kid had fought for a nation and even died for them and the only person who was coming to his funeral was a mess of a president? 

He didn't drink the next day he was too busy getting everything ready for the funeral. The coffin was well made and comfy, Schlatt had gone to Fundy's house and found his Spy's diary and other belongings that he thought would mean something to the kid. The Fox hybrid looked at peace with his bloody clothes changed for a clean suit and had silk flowers resting in his hands in the colours of the old L'manberg flag. He rarely left the grave in the days leading up to the final battle, he would talk to the grave and sing the kid songs, tell him stories of a past life. No one other than him knew Fundy was dead. He should probably write a note for the next people in charge of this hell hole. 

Fundy's grave wasn't bad, he had gotten him a nice tome stone with his name on it there was a space under that for something but Schlatt didn't know what to put there so he left it blank. 

In his final moments he heard someone ask where Fundy was, he heard the rest of them agree. Schlatt opened his mouth to answer but then closed it what could he say? That he had killed him? That he had been on their side the whole time, his heart started to squeeze painfully and Schlatt's last thoughts were that he would see the kid again, or maybe not Schlatt would probably be in hell while Fundy would be up with the angels, the kid deserved that.

"Sorry kid"

Wilbur did wonder where his traitor son was, he didn't show up for the fight and no one had seen him not even Dream or anyone from the other side. Schlatt's last words also echoed in his head, why was he sorry? After handing the Presidency over to Tubbo he walked off to press the button that promised him freedom. In the forest he saw it a newly dug grave, he didn't know who's or what's name would be on the grave, But the world loved to see him suffer, when he saw the name his heart dropped to the void. He dug madly until his fingers hit wood. When he saw the body inside any bit of hope he had crumbled to dust and blew away in the wind. Fundy looked peaceful, no worries on his face, no blood or cuts.... but Fundy had two lives? Did Schlatt take both of them? He hugged the cold body of his son close to his chest and cried harder than when he lost L'manberg, harder than when he lost Sally. His son was so cold he wishes he could feel his warmth again, he wished he had treasured every moment with him, wish he had protected him more and had brought him to Pogtopia he might be a traitor but to lose both of your lives. He just wanted his baby back, alive and smiling. He would join Fundy soon, he laid his son back down and re-filled his grave, he walked to the button room and there was no one there. He didn't hesitate he just wanted to see Fundy again, he just wanted to feel happy again.

"What are you doing?" asked Phil

"..."

"Shouldn't you be celebrating... Are you okay?"

"Dad, go to just beyond the forest for me when this is over"

"What?"

Wilbur didn't hesitate as he pushed the button but Phil was fast enough to save him from death. He was supposed to die there. He thrashed in his father's arms and got his dad to let him go

"Wil-"

"KILL ME! I NEED YOU TO KILL ME PLEASE!"

"But"

"NOW"

As warmth fell from his stomach, he smiled and hugged his Dad,

"I'm not sorry"

It had been three days since Wilbur had blown up L'manberg and people were wondering where Fundy was no one had seen head or tails of him. Tommy had been getting wood for new L'manberg when he found the tome stone, he saw the newly turned dirt and assumed the grave was for someone's pet. But curiosity was his downfall he stepped in front of the grave and oh oh no. Fundy, Fundy who hasn't been seen in weeks whose house was to clean whose prized stuff had disappeared. Was this real?! Was someone just messing with them?! Well, there was only one way to find out. Fundy couldn't be done he had two lives, Fundy was smart and he was fast. He placed his hand on his phone and called Tubbo.

"Tubbo get to the outskirts of the forest"

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Please just get here"

"Okay I'm with Phil and big Q so there coming Too"

"Okay" Tommy shakily closed the call, he knew his voice had been a little broken but he couldn't care because there was a small chance that Fundy was in the grave in front of him. When Tubbo appeared with Phil and Quackity he heard Tubbo mutter

"Surely not"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Quackity 

"That's Wil's kid, right? Hell mate"

They dug up the grave and opened the coffin, and there was no doubt Fundy was dead, gone never to return. Phil held him and Tubbo with his wings wrapped around them as they sobbed. It was too much first Wilbur then Fundy? As the day turned to night Phil picked the new President and vice up in his arms and brought them back to L'manberg. Phil hadn't known Fundy, he felt bad for the kid he was what 15? And he was dead like his son, Wilbur had known Fundy was dead he had told him to go to the grave but that begged the question of what happened to him. He left Tubbo and Tommy once they had fallen asleep. He walked over to the rest of L'manberg citizens and some others like Eret. 

"Well Tommy was chopping wood he found a grave to Fundy... we checked, it's him down there... I'm sorry" It was better that Phil said it now, rip the bandaid off

"WHAT?!" Yelled Nikky sounding scared and angry and sad.

"NO!? PHIL? NO" Cired Eret

"what?" said Jack quietly 

"I'm so sorry"

Fundy had been dead for around a week by Quackity's math. They gave him a funeral and his small grave was covered in pictures, flowers, food, candles and some other sentimental stuff. It wasn't abnormal to see groups of people around Fundy's grave eating, talking or maybe just doing some paperwork. 

Nikky was going to check on Fundy's grave, she had brought a cake for the fox and she had brought a book to read to him. She heard a small giggle behind her and she saw... Fundy? He looked like he was around 4 his hair looked like his adult hair, he also still had his fox tail and ears, he was wearing a soft orange jumper, comfy pants and simple sneakers.

"That's a nice story!"

"F-Fundy?"

"That's me!" 

He floated closer and she noticed a red drip pattern where his heart should be, his hands were stained partly black and he had glowing marks flowing from his eyes to his cheeks. He was transparent and she could see right through him. Nikky felt her eyes start to heat up as tears start to fall, he was a ghost. 

"Why are you crying?"

"Fundy, you can't just run off like that!" said a voice that sounded like Wilbur 

She looked back at the thing that looked like Wilbur, he was transparent like Fundy, he had a yellow jumper with a slash pattern in the stomach, he was wearing jeans and he had a beanie over his usual messy brown hair.

The ghost looked at her and then looked at his son, he put his hand out and Fundy ran over and grabbed it happily. Wilbur picked up Fundy who snuggled up in his arms. Wilbur didn't say anything as he floated away. Nikky stared and started to cry fully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you liked this story, one the topic of Request I tell you some rules  
> \- Shipping is okay, I can do some ships  
> \- the rating has to be Gen to teen max  
> \- Not much else


End file.
